Nightmare
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: What happens when Ginny steals Harry away from Hermione? Will Harry come to his senses and realise he actually loves Hermione? HHr! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This ends happily guys! Keep that in mind! All shall be well! I promise you! I'm not trying to contradict myself… I'm just trying to show that HG is a stupid ship lol. Na, kidding, just read… I promise it'll be HHr by the end.**

* * *

**Nightmare**

I know I should be happy for him.

I really should be happy he's finally found happiness.

But for some stupid reason I'm not.

And the weird thing is I know why I'm not.

Simply, I'm supposed to be with him.

Not that stupid red-headed slut.

I was there first.

I'm the only one he's been able to completely count on.

He's supposed to be with me, not her.

But no, he's a thick-headed idiot who is so oblivious to how I feel that he's gone off with _her_.

And she knows how I feel.

She ran off after him as soon as I told her how I felt about him.

The scheming bitch took my Harry away from me, before I was able to tell him how I felt.

So, here I am, the bridesmaid of the bitch marrying my best friend – my man.

Harry.

----------

"You look beautiful Ginny."

_No, she looks like a slut in that stupidly short wedding dress… wedding dresses are supposed to be long and elegant! Not make you look like a whore!_

"I know," she said, smiling at herself in the mirror, and not taking a second look at Hermione.

_She's got him under some sort of spell, she must have. Why on earth would Harry love someone who's so obsessed with themself?_

Hermione looked at the mirror in front of her and cringed slightly. She was wearing a bright yellow and pink bridesmaid dress, in the same style as the bride's wedding dress.

_Disgusting. Who on earth would put anyone in such a terrible dress?_

As Hermione looked at Ginny, still gazing into the mirror as if it was the Mirror of Erised, she answered her own question.

"It's time sweetheart," Mrs Weasley said, smiling at her daughter as she walked into the room. "Oh you look gorgeous."

"Yeah," Ginny said, smoothing the dress down in the front. "Hermione could you go check if the boys are ready?"

"Sure," Hermione said, gritting her teeth and leaving the room.

_Why haven't I said anything to him? Why have I let her put him under this spell?_

"Are you guys ready?" she asked, opening the door to their dressing room.

She found Harry sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, in his suit pants and a white singlet.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked incredulously, shutting the door behind her.

He looked up at her and smiled helplessly. "I was just asking myself that."

"Sorry?"

"Hermione, why am I marrying Ginny?" he asked, standing up.

"Because you love her?"

_Because he's under a spell!_

"That's just it Mione. I don't."

Hermione didn't say anything as he crossed the room to her.

"Hermione, why aren't we getting married today?"

"Is this some sort of stupid trick Ginny put you up to?" Hermione asked softly, glaring at Harry. "Does she need to humiliate me anymore that she already has?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Hermione cut across him,

"Oh God, it is. That _bitch_." She laughed weakly and said, "I can't believe how far she'd go to make me feel like an idiot. She's finally told you how much I love you and you both thought you'd make me look like an idiot and play a stupid joke on me? Honestly, I'll kill…"

"Hermione!" Harry cut across her. "What if I told you I didn't love her? What if I told you I loved you instead?"

Hermione was caught by surprise. And then she just grinned broadly and ran to hug him. "I knew she put you under some sort of spell."

"Who, me?" Ginny asked, walking into the room suddenly and grinning an evil grin.

Harry laughed and pushed Hermione away from him, sliding his arm around Ginny as she walked to him and leant down and kissed her lips hard. He pulled back and looked at Hermione again. "You actually thought that I would leave this gorgeous woman for a bookworm like you? Please Hermione; I thought you were the smart one!"

"But…"

"But, but, but!" Ginny said, laughing at her. "I _won_ Hermione! I was finally able to outwit you! The smartest girl ever to go to Hogwarts! I got Harry and you're left with my stupid brother."

"No…" Hermione whispered, covering her mouth with her hands, tears coming to her eyes. "No…"

----------

"NO!"

"What? What is it?" Someone jumped in the bed next to Hermione as she was jerked awake.

Hermione grabbed at her bedside lamp and pushed the 'on' button, looking over her shoulder wildly.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, rather grumpily.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her husband sitting there, half naked in the bed with her.

"I'm… fine," Hermione said, leaning against the head of the bed and rubbing her eyes. "Just a bad dream."

"Was it that one where I was marrying Ginny again?" he asked, the tone of his voice automatically kind and soothing.

Hermione nodded, her hands still over her face. She felt Harry pull her on top of him, so she was straddling his waist.

"Hermione, look at me," he instructed softly. "Look at these," he said, pulling her left hand forward and touching the wedding ring on it. He held up his left hand too and made sure she saw the wedding band on his ring finger. He grasped her right hand too and looked up into her eyes. "I am never going to leave you for her."

Hermione sighed and leant forward to hug him tightly. "I know you wouldn't," she whispered. "I guess I'm just scared that someone will take you away from me."

"Don't," he said softly. "Ten Voldemorts' could not take me away from you. Besides," he added with a smile, "I prefer my brunettes over red-heads. And my best friend over the sister of my other best friend."

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too Hermione," he replied, kissing her softly. "Now, could we please get some sleep?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes."

She rolled off him and lay back down next to him, turning the light off. She felt him snuggle up behind her and slide his arm around her waist.

"G'night," he grunted.

"'Night," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

* * *

A**/N: Wasn't sure how that was… Whatcha think? Good or bad? Tell me in a review!**

**Alex**


End file.
